1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a still-video camera having a plurality of imaging devices for obtaining a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known still-video camera, light from an object entering through a focusing lens is received by an imaging device, and a color still image formed therefrom is recorded on a recording medium. When using such a still-video camera, processes, such as a white balance adjustment, must be carried out before the image is recorded. The white balance adjustment in a TTL system, for example, is performed in a manner in which a translucent opal glass filter cap is attached in front of the taking lens, and a white balance adjustment coefficient is set such that an image of a white object obtained through the imaging device is reproduced as a white image.
Namely, during the operation of a conventional still-video camera, first, a white balance coefficient is stored in a memory of the camera, and then, an auto-focus (AF) adjustment is carried out. Accordingly, the preparations for recording the image includes an operation for attaching and detaching the translucent opal glass filter cap, which takes a long time.